water_and_firefandomcom-20200215-history
Princess Jamie
Princess Jamie Jamie is the middle of the Triplets. She has blue (eventually purple) eyes and choclate brown hair. She is the smartest of the group, but also very cautious. She can be very disapproving at times, and likes to jab Kiefer and Samson in the ribs when they annoy her. She is the Balancer of Life. She destroyed the Might of The Thief in Volume Two. She is the main protagonist of Volume Two (Hence the purple color and the life symbol) Water and Fire Volume One Part One: Training Jamie was shown to be very studious and well-behaved, and isn't afraid to correct Samson or Kiefer. She asks Miles for a Dazing Charm to put on Anthony, but instead he gives her a love charm. When they ride through the village, she is shown to be the most popular princess among the girls. She and the other girls learned much faster than the boys in the Land of the Polar Bear. She used a spell on Samson (it is unclear what the spell was, only that it got Samson all wet.) Part Two: Our Destiny She tried to convince Samson and Kiefer not to join the battle, but lost out. She heals Coffin mysteriously when he breaks his back. Part Three: The Manor Jamie very quickly learned to control life. She trained with Splee. She was very effective in the Battle with Iekaantared. Water and Fire Volume Two Jamie was the main protagonist of Volume Two Part Four: The Split Jamie appeared to be much more skilled in Life magic. She was amazed by the island where her element had been born. When Aloma started to split, she went with her family to the safehouse. She fainted when she heard the Heir's word about him needing her. Lauger told her only she could save her mother and stop the Alma X Part Five: The Darkness Jamie trained with Lauger, then fainted again when the Heir spoke again. She awoke in Dublin's Swamp, where she told Jamie about secrets that should stay secret. She was then pulled into sleep by the Thief who showed her visions of her brothers and sisters. Part Six: A Dove For A Shield Jamie fights with the Alomians, and is very happy to see that Samson is alright. When she is captured by the Heir, she strongly refuses to join him. She, unlike Kiefer and Samson, trains with Aloma. She steals the newborn the Dark Count was going to turn to stone. When she arrived back in her own time, she fought again, and when she saw the Heir, she flew up and touched the Staff. Kiefer and Samson could hear her thoughts as she fought the Thief, and helped her when he tempted her. She destroyed him, killing the Heir. On Maddie's birthday, she got her a book called Shadows Are Not Bad: A Philosophy Abilities Jamie has power over two elements, as being a Balancer. She can control water as a birthpower, and life as an additional power. She learned water from her father when she was young, and later from her aunt. Splee was the first to teach her the basics of life, but it wasn't enough for her. When the Kings and Queens of Aloma taught her, she became much more skilled. When she animated her wings to act as real wings, she was filled with the power of Life, becoming a master of that element. = Quotes "Even if you're being sarcastic. In other words, don't be like Kiefer." "Payback from the time he locked me in a closet for three hours. Jerk." "We're an example." "Dad wants us all to get to the castle for our royal safety." Category:Volume One Category:Volume Two Category:Almas Category:Water People Category:Balancer Network Category:Triplets Category:Life Category:Multiple Powers Category:Royalty